(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the mixing and comminuting of fluids by rapidly rotaing discs. More specifically, it pertains to the returning of paint to a useable consistency by comminuting lumped and settled pigments and resins.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Mixing the components of paint is an old problem. Before my invention there were many devices on the market for stirring paint. Perhaps the oldest and best known method was for the painter to take a wooden paddle in hand and stir the paint in the bucket.
Other devices included vibrators or shakers in which the whole can of paint was mechanically shaken and vibrated.
In addition to this, there are many patents on rotating stirrers. A rod is attached to a drill or other means for rotating and a disk upon the rod is immersed in the paint to stir the paint.
Also, in modern house construction using dry wallboard, a very thick plaster material (called "mud" in the trade) is used to fill the cracks between boards and to smooth the wall before applying a coating to it. In the prior art, the mixing of this mud has constituted particular problems.
In addition to this, the grinding of pulverant material, such as dry pigments to be used in paints, is a difficult chore. This may be done with a mortar and pestle or with a ball mill. Pulverant materials which flow are considered fluid materials in this application.
To the best of my knowledge, none of the devices for stirring the paint after it had been prepared and stored included comminuting.
Before filing this application a search of the prior art was made in the United States Patent and Trademark Office which revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
Leighty: 2,231,926 PA1 Messbauer: 2,673,077 PA1 Gunas: 2,879,044 PA1 Place: 2,896,925 PA1 Patten: 3,069,144 PA1 Ziegler: 3,411,756 PA1 Hunnicut: 3,580,550
These patents show separated discs rigidly attached to rotary rods.